Change of Heart
This a short one-shot from Jason. The characters are DJ and Heather. It takes place after Total Drama Action, but before Total Drama, the Musical. Enjoy! "Hey, lets meet at Twig Harbor's Park." DJ said on the phone. "Sure, see you then." A familar voice said. "Bye," He said. "Bye." She hung up. DJ went into the bathroom and closed the door. He comes out moments later, smelling fresh. He grabed some pants from his brown drawer and puts them on. He opens a drawer above the drawer he just opened. He shuffle's around for clothes. He pulls out a white undershirt and a blue-striped button down shirt. DJ puts the under shirt on and the button down shirt on. Before walking out the door, he grabs his keys. Soon, DJ is in his car, putting the keys in the egnition. He backs out of the driveway and starts down a long winding road. Ten minutes later, he arrives at Twig Harbor Park. "I've been waiting for you," A girl with long black hair said. "I wasn't late." DJ responds. The girl with black hair walks up to DJ and kisses him. "I got you this bear," DJ says, handing the girl a teddy bear. "You need to man-up." She says. "I'm being honest. You can't stay this soft guy anymore." "I'm sorry, Heather." He says. Heather throws the teddy bear in a near-by garbage can. "Half the people I dated were more manly, then you." She coldly says. "I'm sorry," DJ repeated. "Real guys don't say, I'm sorry." Heather says. "If you don't change, we can't be together." She adds. "I-I-I really like you...too." DJ says. The sun peaked over the docks and casted shadow's of Heather and DJ's silloette. "Uh, I have to go. I'll see you soon." DJ says, then kisses her on the cheek. He looks at her, blushes, then gets into his car and drives away. A girl with high pigtail's approaches Heather. "What do you think you're doing?" The tan girl asked. "What do you mean?" Heather asked. But she knew what she was doing. "You're totally trying to change who he is!" Katie says. "No. I'm just shaping him up." "No! You're just trying to manipulate him. It's pretty obvious." Katie says. "Shutup." Heather says. She turns around and looks into the sunset. "Is that all you can say to hide your real feelings? You most likely don't even like DJ!" Katie says. Heather's heart started to beat faster, and faster. "LISTEN!" Heather turned around pointing her finger at Katie. "YOU DON'T KNOW CRAP!" Heather started talking towards Katie. She started to back up. "You don't know me, so don't tell me what to..." Heather pauses and looks around. "DO!" She yells, pushing Katie into the street and the path of a car. Katie was hit by the car and the driver stoped and steped out of the car. "What do you think you're doing? Trying to murder someone?" The driver asks. "Yes, Okay I was! Have a problem with that?" A raged Heather screamed. The driver got scared and stepped back into his car. He drove around Katie, and continuted down the road ---- "Hospitals always creeped me out," DJ said to Heather, walking into the hospital. "Shut it." Heather commanded. It was early in the morning when Heather and DJ visited Katie, in the hospital. Katie was hit by the car and went into acoma. Heather called 911, and made a bogus story that she was talking to her, on the sidewalk when she lost her balance and fell into the street. "Yeah, were looking for a patient named Katie Henry." Heather asked the receptionest. "She's in room 204." The lady answered. "Thanks." DJ said. Heather and DJ walked into a elevator and pressed the button for the third floor. Just when the door was closing, they were greeted by another teenager. The over-weight girl started to sob. "Who's she?" Heather whispered to DJ. "I dunno." DJ said. Minutes later, the elevator opened and the girl speed-walked down the hallway. "Wheres the room?" Heather asked DJ. "Theres a map of the hospital," DJ pointed to the right of Heather. "Didn't see it." She walks over to the map and looks at it for a little bit. "Found it, lets go." Heather said. They swiftly walked down the hallway, and into a room. "Sadie, she'll be okay." A mans voice was heard from the room. "I really, hope she's okay." Sadie manages to say, with a couple of sobs. The man walks Sadie out of the room. "Hey, Katie." Heather says kindly. "I hope shes okay." DJ adds in. Heather places her flowers on the side of Katie's bed. "I hope she's not seriously injured." Heather lies. "Yeah, totally." DJ says. "Wow, Heather, you're acting nice." DJ compliments. "Yeah, I know." Heather says, as she shifts her eyes. "I have to go to the bathroom," DJ tells Heather then walks out of the room. Heather pulls a siringe out of her pocket. "This will keep you away, from him!" Heather says. She jams the needle into Katie's arm and squezes it. Katie's body begins to jerk around. Soon, doctors are notified of Katie's condition and rush to her room. "Whats wrong?" One of the doctors says. "Her heartbeats are off the chart!" A nurse says. The doctors shoo Heather out of the room. An hour later, DJ and Heather are notified of Katie's condition. "DJ," The doctor said. "Katie hasn't made it." ---- ---- Category:Noncompetition stories Category:One-Shots